


Minecraft in Real Life

by honeyxmin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Late Night Conversations, Major Character Injury, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Minecraft In Real Life, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, dream team, minecraft vr gone wrong, relatable sapnap, sao type beat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxmin/pseuds/honeyxmin
Summary: Mysterious sugar daddy sends the Dream Team VR equipment to play Minecraft with, but the trio ends up getting sucked into the game.(Published on Wattpad first but I hate that website so I'm moving all my works over and continuing them on here !)
Kudos: 3





	Minecraft in Real Life

**Author's Note:**

> I just re-watched sao so enjoy

Clay woke up around 8 am after going to bed at 5, he couldn't sleep so he decided to start his day way earlier than usual. He sat up in bed and stretched his arms up, he felt the cool air rush at him as his blanket fell off from around his body. After completing his stretch he got up and looked down at what he was wearing, not remembering what he put on to sleep last night. It was fairly simple, his outfit consisted of a white t-shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts. He got up and stretched again, this time he stretched up towards the ceiling, reaching up towards his ceiling. He felt the back of his ankles stretch as he stood upon his feet. 

After stretching and walking around a bit to wake himself up, Clay walked out of his room and to the restroom right across from his bedroom. He enjoyed his small apartment, it was a one bed and one bath. Perfect for just him and Patches. His entrance to the apartment was straight into the main room, which was split in half by a small wall, this small wall led to the hallway and also separated the kitchen and living room areas. 

In the restroom he stood in front of the mirror to evaluate his hair and his appearance after a short sleep. 

"Ew" He remarked looking in the mirror, he ran a hand through his hair and realized how dirty it was. He had washed his hair two days ago and was struck with surprise when he realized that it was already needing to be washed this bad. Then he thought about it as he brushed his hands through his hair, his hair slipped through his fingers. “Okay, maybe nonstop coding, researching, and editing for the past two day was not a good idea.”

His hair stuck out in every direction and his face felt dry. With this in mind he decided to take a shower and refresh himself. He stripped his basketball shorts and t-shirt off and tossed them in the bin that hung off his restroom door handle. It was roughly halfway full so he decided he wouldn’t worry about laundry yet. Although he would need to do a load of laundry soon as the basket was beginning to droop on the handle. 

After a nice shower with a short 1D concert under the hot water, he felt way better than when he first woke up. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. After making sure the towel was secure as it hung off his hips, he walked back out to his bedroom. Once in his bedroom he made his way to his closet, as he walked a small trail of wet footprints followed him, water was dripping off his body and from his hair. 

He opened the door and was met with his arrangement clothes. Clay was proud of his closet organizational skills and how he had managed to keep it so clean. He had hoodies, sweaters, and shirts hanging up on hangers on the main rack, shoes in shoe boxes on a shelf above that, and his pants and shorts were organized on a shelf under the rack to his right. His few belts were looped through a hanger at the beginning of the rack to the left. There was also a small dresser, 2 drawers, on the left under the belts with socks and underwear. On top of the small dresser was a jewelry box, he kept his chains and his rings in it that he sometimes wore. 

Clay began getting dressed, he looked back at himself in the mirror on the inside of his closet door. He got dressed in a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a black sweater with a red collared shirt under it, red socks under his jeans, and a basic chain dangled off his jeans. After he closed his closet he turned around and saw Patches stretching on his unmade bed. He took his towel to the restroom to hang dry and went back to start making his bed. 

He picked up Patches and placed her on the floor as he pulled the sheets and comforter up over the bed. Clay started folding in the sides of his blankets, then he finished making his bed by fixing the pillows on top of it. All he wanted to do now was jump on his freshly made bed.

"Come here Patches." He murmured to the cat as he crouched down to pet the purring feline.

Clay scooped up the cat in his arms and carried her as he walked to the kitchen, petting her and hearing the pretty kitty purr against his chest sent bursts of serotonin throughout him. He wished he could stay this happy for the rest of his life. There was nothing else he needed, it was him and Patches against the world as far as he could see for now. As he walked into the kitchen he set her down on the cool tiled floor. He let out a shiver as he realized how cold it was in his house, and the cold tile was not helping against his sock covered feet. He went to a lower cabinet and grabbed the bag of cat food that was inside. Patches heard the bag rustle and ran over to him, weaving in-between his legs waiting for food.

"Hey hey hey… give me a second baby." Clay told Patches as he brought a hand out to rub against her head. Clay walked over to her food and water bowl that was against the opposite wall in the kitchen. He opened the bag of food and crouched down in front of the bowls. "Are you out of water too? Poor baby... let me get your food bowl filled and I will get you more water." 

Clay opened the cat food bag and got the cup out of it. He filled the bowl up with a generous cup of cat food. As the food was being poured in Patches did not wait and immediately started eating. Some bits of food even bounced off her head and Clay was sure to be careful pouring with her under the cup. Clay stood up with the water bowl and placed it in the sink and turned on the water to start filling the bowl up. While the bowl was filling he closed up the bag of cat food and placed it back in the low cabinet. He turned off the water and grabbed the bowl out of the sink for Patches, he put it next to her and when she noticed it she left the food bowl and started drinking the water. 

While Patches enjoyed her breakfast, Clay decided it was time to make something for himself to eat as well. He walked over to the fridge and opened it, leaning against the door he surveyed his options. Leftover pizza? Nah. Leftover Chinese? He wasn't feeling it. Maybe just a bowl of cereal would do for today. He grabbed the milk from the fridge and went to the table. He placed down the jug and went back to the fridge to grab the cereal. Clay closed the fridge and grabbed the box of cereal from the top of the fridge. He grabbed a bowl and spoon from the drying rack of dishes from when he washed dishes yesterday. Walking back over to the table where the milk was he made himself a quick bowl of cereal and put the milk and cereal away. Grabbing his bowl and spoon he walked back to his bedroom, Patches following right behind him weaving in and out of his legs as he walked. 

In his bedroom he sat down at his desk with the bowl of cereal in front of him, as he ate he scrolled through his twitter timeline. Nothing really interesting was happening so after interacting with some of his fans for a bit he switched to Instagram. He decided to interact with some more fans so he went through some of his hashtags. 

' #dreamwastaken'

'#dreamteam'

'#dreamfanart'

There were a lot of really talented artists in his community, people made amazing edits of the team, even if the ones of him were just of a minecraft skin, people made funny tik toks about them, people drew comics, made animations, made fan art, and he loved them all. Everyone was so talented and he wished he could go through liking everyone's post all day but he had stuff to do.

When Clay was done eating he took his finished cereal bowl to the kitchen and washed it, setting it back in the spot he took it from to dry. Patches had left him alone to play with some of her toys in the living room and climb up her scratch post. Clay sat on the floor next to Patches and swung a toy mouse around for her to play with. As he was playing with her he heard a loud sharp knock on his apartment door. This startled him as he had not recently ordered anything or expecting any company. 

"Did you order something on my computer Patches?" Clay joked with Patches as he tossed the mouse for her. “You know if you wanted a new toy you could just asked me.” 

He got up and went to his door. First, he peeked through his peephole and did not see anyone standing there or around the door. Instead of a person in front of his door he saw a medium sized box on his welcome door mat. He cautiously opened the door and picked up the package. Taking one more look through the hallway he realized no one was there or seemed to recently be there so he went back in his apartment and locked the door behind him. 

Clay took the box back to his bedroom and grabbed a box cutter from his desk. He sat in his desk chair, box in his lap, and box cutter in another. Maybe he would call George, maybe Sapnap, just in case this kills him or anything. He opened up Discord and started a call, to his surprise George answered on the 3rd ring and Nick on the 4th.

" Hey Dreammmmm" George and Sapnap said in unison, which honestly freaked Dream out a bit. 

"Guys, I got this package-" Clay started saying. 

"Medium sized brown box?" George interrupted him as he pulled up his own brown box into camera view.

"Wow George, you have a box too? No way. " Sapnap said sarcastically at George. 

"Wait, did it just get delivered today? When you never ordered anything?" Dream said, ignoring Sap' sarcastic comment.

Realization hit George and Sapnap when they realized Dream just described something that happened to them recently too. 

"Okay but why are you describing what happened to me yesterday?" George asked laughing.

"Yeah, and what happened to me today?" Sapnap said seriously this time, the sarcasm cut from his voice. 

"It happened to you guys too? Did you open the boxes? Did it look like this one?" Dream asked, holding up his box.

"Holy shit dude, mine had that red tape too." Nick said bending down and grabbing an unopened box from beside his desk, holding it up to his camera. 

"No way." George said bending to the side of his desk grabbing an identical unopened box to the other two on his screen.

"Okay, well, let's open them all on the count of three. That way if it kills us at least we can all die together" Dream joked trying to lighten the mood while holding up a box cutter.

The other two grabbed something to open the box, George grabbed a pair of scissors while Nick grabbed a box cutter from his desk. Then with Dream's counting down they broke the tape on the top of the box and opened the flaps on the sides. All three pulled out two controllers from the top, similar to VR controllers, except they had places for your hands to slip in like gloves. 

"Woah, look how cool these look!" George exclaimed, bringing a glove like item closer to the camera.

"Dude, we have the same thing in our boxes." Dream face palmed as Sapnap laughed at the comment.

"But look at this stuff, it's like VR equipment. But it looks newer and more advanced?" Sapnap said, pulling out the rest of the box's contents.

"There is a note in mine!" Dream said, pulling out a folded piece of paper from inside of his box.

' I hope this equipment finds you and your companions well Clay. Do not worry about how we found all the addresses, we will not leak any sensitive information, that is not our purpose or goal. We are developers of a new VR system. We sent your team tester systems in hope that you will play Minecraft on them and send us feedback! We know your team is a Minecraft team that is rapidly growing in popularity. Enjoy the VR sets! When you send feedback send it to the address on the box and we will pay for it, no inconvenience to you! '

Dream read the letter and looked up to George and Sapnap for a response. 

"What do we do?" Sapnap asked the group as he placed his letter on his desk and grabbed the equipment from his desk. 

"We do a speed-run obviously Sap." George said, pulling out cords and the rest of the material from the box to set up the VR system.

"What if it's not safe?" Sapnap asked, specifically to Dream for input on the situation at hand. 

" I say we just do it, the gear looks fine, we can do a tester world first to get used to controls and figure out how we can record something. I'm going to clear some space in my room and set some things up. You guys should do the same." Dream said waiting for responses from the two others. 

"Okay, call back in 20ish minutes?" George asked the group on the call. 

The other two nodded and the call ended with a soft beep. Clay looked at the stuff in his lap, he had a headset, some controllers, cords to connect the system to his computer, and an instruction manual for everything. 

"I'm not stupid, I will just look up the company first before we use it." Clay rationalized, pulling out his phone and looking at the manual and box for a company name.

"Okay, maybe I am a bit." He said again when he could not find a company name or even logo at that, there was not even a return address on the shipping label. How was he going to ‘ send feedback’ like they requested. 

Clay sighed, setting the box on the floor next to his desk, the system only took about 10 minutes to fully set up, and he only needed 5 to clear some area for him to play in. His room was not the biggest but it was not that small. Clay ended up just pushing his bed towards the side and his table to the corner. He thought this would give him more than enough space. He spent his five extra minutes grabbing some water and checking on Patches. Like George said he called back in 20 minutes on the dot. 

"You guys got everything set up for a practice play?" Sapnap asked the other two on the call.

"You guys think it'll be okay or that it will work? I tried looking up a company name but couldn't find anything on it. There wasn’t even a return address like they said in the letter. " George told the group looking distraught and confused.

" It looks fine and I ran a scan with my safety software on my computer and nothing popped up. I think we should just make an easy survival world and play around with it a bit to get used to it." Sapnap said, proud of his idea to play the game. 

Dream thought about it, what would it hurt? They would just make a survival world and play around. If it was a virus it could ruin his computer, maybe his internet life, maybe ruin his socials. One thing bugged him even more, how did they get sent this stuff? What if it wasn't safe. What if it hurt them or even killed them? What if the equipment got stuck on their head or broke while they were wearing it and shocked them to death? 

"Hey, Dream? You okay?" George asked, concerned about his best friend's sudden change in facial expression.

As Sapnap had been explaining what he did to make space in his room Dream's face went from excitement to concerned to worried.

"Yeah, I feel great! Let's do this!" Dream answered his best friend with a forced smile. which then received a concern look from George. 

He had mixed feelings about it but what was life without a little risk? Besides he would also be having fun with his friends, what's the worst that can happen? 

With the agreement to just start with an easy survival world they all worked together plugging in their equipment and hyping the game up. New ideas filled each of their heads as they began chatting while setting up the equipment.

"Imagine doing an MLG water bucket in VR! How cool is that going to be?!" Sapnap said in an excited manner to everyone else.

"That actually sounds kind of scary if you think about it. You might actually feel like you're falling. You're going to have to get used to it but I'm a bit nervous I might get motion sickness." George said, sounding a bit worried. 

"If you're scared I'll hold your hand while you do it." Dream joked with George which caused Sapnap to laugh with him too. 

"Uhuh, I was being serious Clay!" George rebutted in a serious tone.

"Are you guys ready to get on?" Sapnap asked the bickering duo, suddenly getting a serious tone in his voice as well.

"Yeah we're ready, let's goooo!" Dream yelled into the other's ears.

Here goes nothing, they all put the VR equipment on and stood up in their designated playing areas. The discord call stayed open and you saw three figures on the screen stand back in their rooms. They each had a headset on that covered their faces, two glove contraptions that covered their hands and let them use the controllers. 

"No way..." Sapnap said in awe as he looked around the Minecraft world they logged into.

Everything felt so real to them, they heard the wind rustle in the trees and the grass moved in time past their ears. Although everything stuck to it's block like nature, aspects of the real world carried over they never thought about. Like the sound of leaves blowing in the wind, or the sound the grass makes underneath their feet. The sound of water flowing through the side of a cave on their right. 

Everything felt so real.

It took the trio a minute to realize they hadn't seen each other yet. They were still admiring the game around them.

The trio could see their own inventory slot, hearts, and food when they looked down a bit. There was an extra slot on their right with three dots, this would lead them to the rest of their inventory, their 2x2 crafting table, their second hand, and a small picture of them.

"Dream?" George asked in confusion when he looked over to the other.

Each of them were dressed like their Minecraft skins except Dream. Dream was wearing a lime green hoodie with black jeans and black shoes. He had a white smiley face mask covering the top of his face so only his mouth was able to be seen. His dirty blonde hair poked out from under his hood and fell over his mask a bit. He looked like typical descriptions of his fanart, he also had belts covering his chest, one around his waist and the other diagonally crossing his chest

George was wearing a blue t-shirt with his red and white box on the front of it with his dark blue jeans and black shoes similar to Dream's.

Sapnap was wearing a black long sleeve with his white flame t shirt over it, with his black jeans, and checkered vans. There was also a white bandana tied around his head. It was under his hair pushing it up slightly, giving his hair the extra fluff.

"George?" Dream said as he looked over at George who was on his right "I guess you do have style Sappynap" Dream said as he looked to his left where Sapnap was.

"Are you going to do a face reveal for us Dreamie?" Sap asked laughing.

"Uhuh, sure. Well turn around first." Dream responded looking between the two as he stepped back so he was behind them.

George and Sapnap looked at each other before looking back at Dream. They both turned around and waited.

"You know Dream, I usually wait until after the first date before turning around for a guy." George said laughing as they waited.

Dream was trying to figure out how to undo the clasp of his mask. He lowered his hood and tried slipping the mask up but the band on it was too tight. It was not tied in the back and he could not feel a clip for it either. Dream was completely confused with the mask.

"Uh, can one of you help me take off this mask? It's stuck." Dream asked the duo in front of him.

"Yeah yeah, turn around." Sapnap said, stepping forward to help.

Dream turned around and faced away from George and Sapnap. As he was facing away he looked at the biome the trio spawned in. It was a normal spawn for the most part, they spawned in between two mountains, one led to a taiga biome and the other one led to a flower biome. As Dream looked ahead of him he saw a small river that came out from behind one of the mountains and formed into a small pond. Dream's thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of his mask falling down.

"Okay Dream, it's off." George stretched his arm out in front of Dream to hand him the mask.

"This is so dumb." Dream mumbled as he turned around to face the two.

When Dream turned around Sapnap and Georges face's changed. They looked at each other then back at Dream. The emotion on their face was a mixture of surprise and happiness. No one knew what to say for a bit. Until Sapnap finally spoke up.

"Why didn't you do a face reveal earlier to our fans?"

"It wasn't important to me. Especially on YouTube and Twitch, I thought my content was great on it's own and adding my face to it would be pointless. I'm also not that good at taking pictures too." Dream responded looking away a bit to avoid the embarrassment, he pretended to look at the scenery around them. His grasp on the mask that had once been covering his face tightened as he did so.

"Well Dream, you're handsome, you have nothing to worry about. Well, maybe competing with my awesome looks, but that's a given." George reassured Dream as he was laughing at his own joke.

The other two laughed as well and nodded.

"So, are you guys ready to play?" Sapnap asked excitedly as he looked around them.

"I wanna practice with some of the controls before we start exploring a bit." George said walking in a circle.

"Walking in a circle is a good way to do that." Dream laughed at George when he saw George just walking in a circle next to him.

Dream looked down at the mask in his hands, he did not want to just drop it or leave it somewhere. After a quick thought on it he took the ends of the straps and tied them through one of his belt loop.

"The movements are so life-like, like I can turn my head and move my body a different way. It is just like real life!" Sapnap exclaimed as he started moving around and jumping.

"Guys look, let's go get some trees!" Dream said running over to the nearest tree.

George and Sapnap followed closely behind Dream as he ran over to the tree. They all stood around the tree.

"Well, how do we get the wood?" George asked, placing his hand on the tree. It was actually a square tree which surprised the trio.

None of them have ever seen a tree this realistic but so fake at the same time. It was a regular oak tree, one they had all seen thousands of times in the game before. It had the same blocky texture and the same oak leaves on top, same shape and same size they had always been in the game. Dream tried smacking the tree with an open palm and it did not go well.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Dream yelled retracting his hand to his chest and holding it close. "That fucking hurt!"

"Don't be dumb Dream. You have to do it like this." Sapnap said just before he punched the tree with a closed fist with as much force as he could.

George and Dream stood on the side of him and watched as he punched the second block from the ground of wood straight out of the tree. The block flew out from in between the rest of the tree and landed next to the tree. The small block stood floating next to the tree, the block floated right above the ground in a clockwise motion.

"It looks so cool...." George said in awe, crouching next to the oak log floating above the ground.

Sapnap reached down and grabbed it from the floor, he swiped his hand over it and watched it appear in his hand in a full sized block. He wasn't holding it either, it was like it was floating about his hand but he could still feel it in his hand at the same time.

"It's so, life like, it feels like I'm actually holding a real piece of wood." Sapnap murmured as he admired the log in his inventory.

While Sapnap admired the wood and how it floated in his hand, the other two were gathering more wood. George and Dream learned that they still have a normal Minecraft reach for breaking blocks.

"Make a crafting table Sap, George and I already have enough wood to make wooden tools for all of us." Dream called to Sapnap as George and him walked back over to where Sapnap was.

Sapnap nodded and opened his inventory. It popped up in front of him and he took the log from his first slot and put it in the bottom right corner of the 2x2 crafting table. He took the planks and filled the 2x2 grid with them. Then he took the crafting table and put it in his slot where the log previously was. Closing his inventory he selected the crafting table and placed it on the ground. It instantly popped to full size from the small square in his inventory.

The crafting table had the indented 3x3 grid on top where they could place their blocks/items on it. There was a book attached to the side called "crafting recipes", most of the pages were blank in it, the boys assumed it would fill with recipes as they gathered more materials and items to craft with.

" How do we open the crafting table?" George asked his best friends as they circled it.  
Dream placed his logs on top of the crafting table on the bottom left corner. They saw the sticks appear in the right box that was separate from the 3x3 grid. He grabbed the sticks from the top of the crafting table and George tossed him his wooden planks that he made in his inventory crafting table. Dream took the wood and was able to make everyone a wooden sword, pickaxe, and axe. Dream distributed the tools among the three of them.

"Thank you Dream." Sapnap and George said in unison.

They rearranged their tools in their hot bar and grabbed the crafting table. Sapnap learned that if you just swing a tool at a block it breaks in one hit. Dream held his axe, George held his pickaxe, and Sapnap held his sword.

"Alright which way do you guys want to go? We can go towards that plains biome or see what's across the mountains?" George asked the trio as they looked around their surroundings.

"I say, we should go towards the plains because there will be more opportunities for food." Dream said. " We might be able to find a village or some holes and get resources fast."

"Sounds like a plan." Sapnap said, starting to walk towards the plains.

Dream and George followed Sapnap as he went up a small hill that would end up overlooking the plains. They jumped up on the mountain and climbed to the top. Once the trio was on the top of the mountain they all stood together looking at each other.

"It looks so real and fake at the same time." Sapnap said in awe.

"It feels real too, the breeze in the trees... it's like I can feel it brush against me." George held his arms out and you could see his t-shirt flow back against the wind.

"Guys guys guys guys guys guys… look!" Dream yelled pointing ahead of them.

Ahead of them was a village and you could see the bustle of villagers and an iron golem stalking the outskirts of the village. The boys' faces grew with excitement and joy as they saw the village in the distance. Like three brothers on Christmas morning they ran to the village like it was a Christmas tree. As they ran towards the village it came more into view. The village was more on the small side, there was a blacksmith, a farmhouse, and a few houses.

When they got to the outskirts they stopped.

"Plan time guys." Dream announced." I say you two can get the chests and I will grab the iron golem. We can meet back at the bell after we are done and decide what to do next from there."

"Alright, sounds good, let's go Snapmap." George laughed running to the first house.

Sapnap sighed and ran after George yelling about how dumb he was. While that happened Dream ran over towards the iron golem while holding his axe. If Dream was being honest he was scared to hit the golem so he swung his wooden axe at the golem's arm and ran the opposite direction as fast as he could. He held his dirt blocks in his hand and jumped while throwing one beneath him. He barely climbed up three blocks before the golem almost hit him off. Dream stood up and held his wooden axe with both hands. He realized they never got any stone and that this was going to be a pain with a wooden axe. The golem starred up at Dream with his blank lifeless eyes.

"Here we go..." Dream trailed this with his first hit against the golem.

Dream's axe slammed down against the top of the golems head. The golem looked up at Dream but that was all a heavy duty guard machine could do. Dream stood up and looked down, this was definitely going to take a bit of time. He swung and swung at the golem and he realized time was running short for the axe. He was scared to be stuck up on his dirt stack with no weapon but a stick. He jumped up and prepared himself to strike again. With a deep breath he took his axe and swung again. He saw the cracks in the golem appear deeper and darker. But his time was running out in his axe, he saw his bar at the bottom of the axe's hotbar slip into the red.

"George!! Sapnap!! " Dream yelled as he took his final hit at the golem.

He stood up as his axe broke in his hands. The axe broke in half, and fell out of his hands. Dream watched the axe disintegrate into tiny pixels and get blown away from the wind. He looked up from the pile at his feet and saw the golem staring at him. He saw George and Sapnap coming from one of the houses. He was pretty sure they were laughing at him a bit because Sapnap pointed at him and George began laughing.

Dream grabbed a stick from his inventory and began whacking the golem on the top of the head with it. He knew that it was not doing much in his favor, he was well aware that it was doing barely any damage to the gigantic iron beast but he was still chipping away at it. George and Sapnap ran towards Dream and once they were a few blocks away they stopped.

"You didn't get any cobblestone before fighting the golem?" Sapnap asked before pulling out a cobblestone axe.

"Shut up Sapnap I got too excited to kill the golem I forgot too." Dream admitted, his face fell as Sapnap started laughing.

"Shut up Sapnap you would do something like that too." George smacked his arm and walked around the golem to the back of Dream's block stack.

He jumped up and stacked some dirt blocks under him until he was on a three high pillar like Dream. He handed Dream the axe and when Dream took it he jumped and smashed it down on the golem's head. George sat on the dirt block he had built up and swung his legs over the side as Dream did this. Sapnap walked around and George helped him up the tower he built. They sat together just watching everything around them.

In the time Dream had spent attacking the golem they had already gone through the village and took all the extra hay bales, took some stuff from the chests, but they could not take the beds. There was something different about the villagers, they seemed almost more human and they just couldn't take the beds from them.

Dream killed the golem with his last crit. He jumped down and picked up the four iron ingots that was dropped as well as a red flower. He walked around to the back of the small dirt tower and saw George and Sapnap still sitting on the back of it just staring off into the horizon.

"What are you guys doing?" Dream asked as he made another dirt tower across from them and sat down on the edge to face them.

"Dream, try to log out." Sapnap said in a monotone voice.

"Okay?" Dream responded confused as to why they were having problems.

Dream opened his gui and clicked on the top right corner button that was shaped like a gear. It took him to his general settings of the game he clicked through them and looked for the sign out or exit game button. He kept clicking and swiping through them looking for that one button to let him exit the game. Emotions began to flood him as he realized he wasn't finding it at all. There was not any other place it would be other than in the settings. There were not any other buttons to press.

"Where's the button?" Dream asked, getting a little worried.

"We can't find it." George answered him as he laid back on the dirt.

"It has to be somewhere guys." Dream answered flipping through the settings, reading everything that was in front of him. His mind started flooding and his vision started to blur as he quickly started flipping through the setting screens.

Sapnap and George looked at each other then at him, they saw him flicking through the settings screen that popped up in front of him. They began to worry for their friend. He was usually the one who thought the most logically between them all. Now they were all three stumped with what to do. 

"Look, logically what could we do right now?" Sapnap asked, looking at his friends. 

"Logically, we would beat the game right? Then once we beat the game and the credits roll it's over and we're done." Dream responded frantically trying to rationalize the situation.

"So we have to beat the game, plain and simple." George said, jumping down from his dirt pillar. 

"It's not simple though, this is like real life idiot. If we hurt ourselves here, we actually feel the pain, I took a jump earlier and it actually hurt when it took a half heart. What happens if we die? We may not just respawn. We have to be careful.” Sapnap inserted himself in the conversation.

There was a beat of silence as the three sat together. The breeze carried the leaves around them. The warmth was the sun would soon be gone as the sun would be setting soon. Mobs were going to start spawning soon and the trio had only come up with a few pieces of iron, a combined half stack of wood and about twenty pieces of cobblestone. George had collected a lot of wheat from around the village so he was positive about having enough food.

“Okay plan for the night, you two get beds and we set up shop in the biggest house in the village. Which is around where George and I were in the back. We can wait the night out there and think about this logically. I do not want to experience death in this game, there are going to be skeletons shooting at us. Real zombies coming for us. Giant spiders crawling everywhere!” Sapnap planned out, the words flowing straight from his head to his mouth as he said everything that came to mind. 

“I definitely agree, we are the Dream Team. We can beat this silly game, just like we have a thousand times before.” Dream yelled jumping from his seat and running back into the village.

Night was setting and soon monsters were going to come out of the shadows to play with the trio. Skeletons were sitting in the shadows loading up bows ready to shoot away at the living things that walked by. Spiders were crawling around looking for prey to pounce on. Creepers were wandering around in hopes of finding a player to launch it’s explosive attack on. Zombies were waiting to come out once the moon was out so they can prey on living flesh to make up for what they are lacking. Endermen were minding their own business moving grass blocks from place to place, waiting for someone to make the fatal mistake of looking them in the eye. Once a victim made eye contact it would harass them to death until they died, teleporting all around to get the surprise edge.

**Author's Note:**

> get ready for the next chapter


End file.
